


Between the Sheets

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, MFMM Smutuary, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: A smutty ficlet for the Smutuary prompt: sheets





	Between the Sheets

  


His hands roam up her sides, gently stroking the swell of her breasts with his thumb as he teases the soft skin. His calloused fingers leave a path of goose bumps along their trail and he watches as she takes in a quick breath to try and compose herself.

Smiling to himself, Jack leans forward and presses his lips to hers. They start softly, but gain intensity as he pushes his tongue inside her mouth and gets a taste of her. He hears her moan against his lips and gives her some space to breathe by kissing his way down her neck and just above her breasts. He cups them gently, over her brassier, slowly teasing her nipples just to watch her reaction. Brushing his lips along her collar bone, he watches as more goose bumps erupt on her skin.

No matter how often they are together, or how regularly she can feel his love, he always manages to surprise her with something absolutely different each time. A different feel, a different spot, a different position... He brushes a wayward lock of her hair back, bringing her out of her reverie. 

"Phryne, are you alright? We can stop if you want." Jack inquires, concern in his voice.

"Oh, no, Jack. Please do continue. My mind just wandered a little. I'm all yours," she purrs as a smirk creeps across her face.

He smiles brightly at her and takes her hands in his, setting them over her head and telling her not to move. He removes her brassier and tap pants, leaving her naked on the bed, her alabaster skin a perfect contrast to the wine-colored satin sheets beneath her.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she whimpers, sitting up to remove his singlet and smalls. He watches her eyes sparkle in desire as his hard length is revealed to her, the want filling her as she relishes in this delicious buildup. Thrusting her hips firmly against him, she widens her legs as if to invite him in. 

Jack settles himself between her legs, leaning down to suck on her nipples, and pushes two fingers inside her wet core. He gives her a few seconds to adjust before thrusting and curling them to hit her on the spot that he knows will bring her pleasure. He pushes in a third finger as she releases a rather loud moan, making him thankful they are home alone. He presses down on her bundle of nerves and she grinds herself into his hand, bucking fast against his touch. His fingers get slippery quickly; she is soaking with need now, her hips seeking something that isn’t there, her hands grasping at her breast and his hair. 

“Jack,” she whispers, moaning with want.

This doesn’t usually happen this quickly. Usually he can take his time with her, tasting and touching, a pleasure they both enjoy. “Please, Jack,” she pants, and she isn’t sure if she wants him to kiss her or sheathe himself deeply within her— or both all at once. “Please.”

“Patience,” Jack replies with a chuckle, and she tries to slow down, to recover her breathing. She can’t quite make herself cooperate, though, and her hips thrust again, his erection brushing fully against her.

"Jack, quit teasing. I need you. NOW!" she demands, in between pants.

He looks down at her with bright eyes and thrusts inside her, hard. Withdrawing almost entirely so he can push himself back in, his cock pressing on her inside walls. That spot… Still seeking relief, she pulls back when he does so when she raises her hips to meet him the friction spikes and her hips protest. She wants to wrap her legs around him but her thighs quiver with effort. Instead she opts to plant her feet and arch her back as she thrusts her hips. Again and again, in and out, both their hands pressing against her breasts in time, his pelvic bone colliding with her clit.

“Ah,” she wails, “ah, oh!” She tosses her head and has lost their rhythm, and yet he is still there, deep inside her, here with her. She comes with a gasp, her whole body shaking as the pleasure crashes over her. 

It takes Jack another moment to finish, and she enjoys the feeling of his final thrusts as she slowly comes back to earth. Their lips meet again, gently this time, and Jack pulls slowly away from her body as if he worries she might not let him go. She scratches her fingers down his arms and smiles, dropping her legs to the mattress. Phryne is hazy and warm now, all the thoughts crowding her mind having finally quieted. 

Jack removes his softening cock from within her and rolls to the side, his arms still caressing her. She cuddles against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He would never have pegged Phryne Fisher for the cuddly kind, but he still has oh so many layers to figure out…


End file.
